Xemnu (Marvel Comics)
Summary Created by Jack Kirby as the first holder of the Hulk name, Xemnu the Titan is an extraterrestrial criminal and planet conqueror who escaped from his exile in a planet prison using a supply ship. On his way to home, he made a forced landing on Earth and hypnotized all mankind to build a spaceship that would destroy the planet in its takeoff, but his plan was stopped by the scientist Joe Harper. After this, Xemnu swore revenge against all humanity, trying many times to conquer Earth and to use its populators to repopulate his home planet, being stopped by The Hulk most of the time. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Xemnu The Titan, The Living Hulk Origin: Marvel Comics Classification: Extraterrestrial criminal, the only survivor of the Xem race Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mind Manipulation, Mind Control, Telepathy, Energy Projection, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Body Puppetry (His mind manipulation surpasses those of Doctor Strange and Moondragon. Once hypnotized all humanity. Shoot from his head a psionic ray called Mento-Blast that affects not only the mind but physical things. Destroyed a building with said ray. The Mento-Blast has put to sleep Namor, Dr. Strange, She-Hulk, Amadeus Cho and the Hulk. Altered Dr. McGowan's memories, making her believe that he had always been the Incredible Hulk and that it hadn't been Daredevil, but him who caught her. When directed to the Hulk's brain, he produced a pain he couldn't stand. Made the Red Hulk punch himself without hypnotizing him), Astral Projection, Possession, Transformation, Immortality (Type 6. If his body is destroyed, he can leave it and look for another body to possess, and transform it into something equal to his original body. Can do this at will), Non-Corporeal in his mental essence form, Telekinesis, Forcefield Creation (Generated forcefields to trap some monsters), Deconstruction (With his telekinesis he can control atoms and make them fall apart, and when it was reflected to himself, he was disintegrated), Genius Intelligence, Aura (Can generate a psychic aura to protect himself), Absorption (As shown here), Power Nullification (Can create mental blocks to prevent people to use their powers), formerly Large Size (Type 1), Resistant to Mind Manipulation and Magic (His phychic aura can deflect magic) Attack Potency: Solar System level (His Mento-Blast could hurt the Hulk, even when when it wasn't directed to his brain. Injured She-Hulk with his punches. Fought at the same time against the Red Hulk and Juggernaut, although was defeated). Ignores conventional durability in some ways Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Keeps up with Hulk, She-Hulk and Red Hulk) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Lifted a theater from its foundations) Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level (Tanked a blast from Doctor Strange. Has resisted many Hulk and She-Hulk attacks. Endured hits from the Red Hulk and Juggernaut). Astral Projection and Possesion make him extremely difficult to kill Stamina: At least Average Range: Extended melee range due to his size. Planetary range with his Mento-Blasts. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Built a spaceship that travels faster than light, created duplicates of monsters powerful enough to fight the Hulk, built a machine that can alter human genes to make them people of his race, created a Hulk clone comparable in strength to the Compound Hulk, a fusion between Hulk and the Red Hulk) Weaknesses: The range of his physic powers decreases when exhausted. His Mento-Blasts can be reflected by mirrors. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mento-Blast:' A psionic ray that Xemnu shoot from his head with many capabilities. With the Mento-Blast, he has been able to control minds, mentally torture someone, induce sleep and pain in people, control dreams of people while sleeping, destroy and disintegrate things, and control inanimate objects. Notes: *Before making any changes to this page, please read the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Pain Users Category:Immortals Category:Possession Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Aura Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 4 Category:Transformation Users